Wake-Up Kisses
by MissAndie
Summary: Brittany is returning for her sixth year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry. She falls in love with Irish Gryffindor Seamus Finnigan. Will they last through everything that's due to happen? [Short Story, Three Parts]
1. Sixth Year

**Hey, this is my first story to be published on here - review to let me know what you think? :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own Brittany, the rest is Jo Rowling's.**

* * *

Brittany Potter looked over at her adoptive brother Harry Potter as they settled down in the train compartment.

"Ready for another year?" He asked. She grinned.

"Of course. You?"

"Stupid question. It's good to be going home." She nodded in agreement.

"Agreed." She sighed as she leaned against the window watching the scenery fly by. The compartment door slid open and they turned to see Hermione Granger coming in, followed by Ron Weasley.

"Hey guys," Hermione greeted them, flopping down next to Brittany. Ron sat down next to Harry opposite them.

"Hey," Harry and Brittany chorused. The four of them lost themselves in easy conversation as the train to Hogwarts darted through the countryside.

Brittany Potter is not blood related to Harry Potter – she was adopted. She was originally Brittany Stanforth, and her parents were Aurors. They were close friends with James and Lily Potter, and the two couples made a deal: if anything was to happen to the Stanforths, the Potters would take Brittany in and raise her as their own, and if anything was to happen to the Potters then the Stanforths would take Harry in and raise him as their own.

Brittany's parents died when she was a three weeks old, a baby. They were killed by Death Eaters during the First Wizarding War, and so Brittany was taken in by the Potters. Then, when they were killed by Voldemort himself, Brittany was adopted by the Dursleys – the Dursleys had been told that they had no choice but to take Brittany in, whether she was related to them by blood or not.

Luckily, Brittany gets on slightly better with the Dursleys than Harry does, never rising to their snide comments and such.

"Oh crap, I forgot I have to go to whatever this Slug Club is," Harry said suddenly. Brittany frowned, trying to remember. And then she did.

"Oh yeah! Have fun," she teased cheerfully. He rolled his eyes and grinned before standing up and leaving the compartment.

"Rather him than me," Ron said, stuffing a Chocolate Frog into his mouth.

"What card did you get?" Brittany asked him. He looked at the card from his Chocolate Frog box and swallowed before saying,

"Dumbledore, _again!_" She laughed at his frustration, and Hermione joined me.

* * *

The train began to slow down as it neared Hogwarts. Brittany looked at Hermione and Ron.

"Harry never came back." They exchanged glances, too.

"Maybe Slughorn kept them longer than they expected?" Hermione suggested, but even she didn't seem convinced.

"I'm going to look for him," Brittany said, standing up. "Meet you guys in the Great Hall if I'm not back?" They both nodded. She left the compartment and made her way through the train. She glanced into every compartment but still couldn't find Harry. She finally found Slughorn, but he was alone in his compartment. Brittany slid open the door and he looked up in surprise.

"Excuse me, Professor, but do you know where I might find my brother?" She asked tentatively.

"Brother?"

"Harry Potter."

"Oh! No, I'm afraid I don't, my dear girl. Harry left about an hour ago when my Slug Club ended!" Brittany frowned.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks, Professor." She backed out of the compartment and started back the way she'd come before he could say anything else. She came to the other end of the train, which had come to a halt by this point and students were filing out, the noise making it impossible for her to hear herself think properly. She instinctively wrapped her hand around her wand, making sure it was still safely in the back pocket of her jeans. She still hadn't found Harry. Maybe he's already off the train, she thought, trying to calm her nerves. He's fine, Britt, don't worry.

* * *

Brittany was sitting in the common room, nervously perched on the edge of one of the armchairs, when Hermione, Ron and Harry came in. She hadn't gone to dinner; she was so worried about Harry. She rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as if he were afraid she'd leave.

"Harry, what happened?!"

"We're waiting to find that one out, too," Ron piped up.

"Let's sit down," Harry said, pulling away but keeping an arm protectively around Brittany's waist. Ron stole the armchair she had previously occupied and Hermione sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the fire while Harry and Brittany sat down on the plush red sofa. They all look to him, waiting. He took a deep breath and launched into the story of what he heard the Slytherins saying and then about the incident between him and Draco Malfoy. Brittany's fists balled up in anger. She stood and began to pace about the common room. Harry, Ron and Hermione were deep in conversation about it but Brittany couldn't stop thinking about how much she hated Draco bloody Malfoy. She heard voices coming through the portrait opening, but didn't pay much attention.

"Hey there, pretty girl," she heard an Irish accent behind her and smiled instantly. She turned and saw Seamus Finnigan smiling at her cheekily.

"Hey yourself," she replied. He bounded over to her and enveloped her in a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close, his hands resting on her hips. He breathed in deeply as he nuzzled his face into her hair. She smiled and blushed, glad he couldn't see it.

"Can I talk to you?" He whispered.

"Uh huh," she mumbled in reply. He pulled her out of the common room and led her through the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Seamus, we shouldn't be out of the common room," Brittany said. He turned to her, took her hand in his and held a finger to her lips, silencing her instantly.

"Hush," he whispered and we began walking again. We walked for a few minutes until we reached a classroom.

"_Alohomora_," Seamus whispered, pointing his wand at the keyhole. The door creaked open and the two Gryffindors went inside. Seamus closed the door quietly behind them and then stood in front of her. He took both of her hands in his and she noted that the distance between their faces wasn't much. Her heart began to beat faster and louder. _Can he hear it?_ She thought.

"Brittany," he said nervously.

"Seamus," she said. He laughed slightly, his nerves evident.

"I missed you over the summer. Each time my owl arrived at the window I got excited, hoping it was a letter from you," he said. Brittany could swear her heart skipped a beat. Does he feel the same way? Suddenly, he leaned in and his lips met hers. She responded immediately; her daydream was finally a reality. After a few minutes' snogging session, they pulled apart. He leaned his forehead against hers, breathless.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he said. Brittany blinked slowly.

"I've waited a long time for you to do that," she said, giggling. His arms slid around her waist underneath her Muggle jacket and pulled her close.

"Brittany Potter, will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered into her ear. She pulled away and kissed his nose.

"I most certainly will, Seamus Finnigan!" She replied, grinning. He grinned and leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Hermione said as Seamus and Brittany entered the common room. Then she spied their intertwined hands and gasped.

"Aww! Seamus and Brittany are dating?!" Harrys head snapped up and he grinned at the couple.

"It's about bloody time!" Ron exclaimed. Harry nodded in agreement. Brittany blushed and hid behind Seamus.

"Aw, you two are just too cute!" Hermione squealed. Seamus chuckled and pulled Brittany in front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggled.

"Brittany!" Hermione called. Brittany turned in Seamus' arms.

"Yeah?" Hermione grinned.

"You going to bed yet?" She asked. Brittany considered this. Hermione was only saying it so that she could corner her and ask what happened with Seamus. Brittany shrugged.

"Yeah, don't wanna be too sleepy for the first day tomorrow," she said. She turned again and kissed Seamus on the nose. "Nighty night." He pouted.

"You missed."

"Aw." She grinned at him. He leaned in and caught her lips quickly. He held her close as they kissed, until they were rudely interrupted by someone coughing. Brittany broke away from Seamus and glared at Ron, who laughed at her.

"Oh, we forgot to mention Britt: Snape's teaching D.A.D.A this year because Professor Slughorn has taken up his old position as Potions teacher," Harry said. She practically gagged.

"_Snape_ is teaching _Defence Against The Dark Arts_?!" She almost yelled. She winced when she saw Seamus rubbing his ear out of the corner of her eye. "Sorry," she added to him, lowering the volume of her voice. He smiled at her and her insides melted.

"S'okay," he replied. Brittany looked at Harry again.

"Please tell me you're kidding?" When he shook his head, she groaned. "But he hates me, meaning I'm going to fail it." She leaned back against Seamus, and his arms around her waist tightened slightly.

"Of course you won't," he whispered in her ear. She bit her lip to stop her from smiling at how close he was.

"Okay lovebirds, say goodnight!" Hermione said, her eyes sparkling with impatience. Brittany giggled.

"Don't give them more excuses to stand there swapping spit!" Dean Thomas spoke up from across the room. Seamus shot him a glare.

"Actually, I agree with that. It's almost enough to put me off my food," Ron said. Hermione snorted.

"Oh, please. _Nothing_ can put you off your food, Ronald Weasley!" She exclaimed.

"Actually, I agree with that," Brittany mimicked the formal tone Ron had used a moment before. They all laughed as Ron's ears went pink.

"What's funny?" Neville appeared at the foot of the stairs that led to the boys' dormitory.  
"Nothing!" Ron said quickly, flattening his hair over his ears. Hermione walked forward and grabbed Brittany's hands, pulling her away from Seamus and towards the stairs to the girls' dormitory. As they ascended up the stairs, Brittany turned, blew a kiss to Seamus – who pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket – and called,

"Goodnight everyone!"

"Night!" Everyone who was in the common room called up to her. She grinned. She loved being in Gryffindor.

"Tell me everything!" Hermione squealed as soon as the door shut behind them. Brittany sat cross legged on her bed and Hermione mirrored her actions on her own bed. She looked at Brittany expectantly, folding her hands in her lap. Brittany smiled as she remembered being in the empty classroom with Seamus. She looked back at Hermione and told her everything that had happened. She 'Oooh-ed' and 'Ahhh-ed' and 'Aww-ed' in all the right places, and demanded to know whether or not he was a good kisser. When Brittany told her yes, he was, she replied with,

"I thought as much, judging by the way you two were going at it." She grinned knowingly at Brittany, who blushed, giggling. The door opened and the other two girls who shared the dormitory with them walked in.

"Brittany, are you dating Seamus?" Lavender Brown squealed, sitting beside her. Brittany nodded and smiled at her. God, she was always so irritating.

"Yay! It was always so obvious that you liked each other, it was only a matter of time!" She said.

"You are just too cute together," Pavarti Patil piped up, sitting on the floor beside her trunk and opening it. Brittany grinned at her and stood up. She walked over to her trunk which is at the end of her bed. With a flick of her wand it's open and the contents are already flying to their places.

"Briiiittanyyy..." Pavarti grinned at Brittany hopefully. Brittany rolled her eyes and flicked her wand in the direction of Pavarti's trunk, which caused her belongings to be put where they should be. Brittany looked to Hermione and Lavender.

"Want me to do yours, too?" She asked. Lavender nodded but Hermione shook her head. Brittany flicked her wand towards Lavenders trunk and then placed it on her bed. She looked at Hermione who was examining her wand closely.

"S'up, Mione?" Brittany asked, using the nickname she'd given her shortly after they became friends in our first year. She looked up and smiled.

"Nothing," she said brightly. "Just glad to be back. I hate not being able to use magic during the holidays." Brittany nodded in agreement and watched Hermione flick her wand at her trunk, remembering when she taught her how to do that in their third year. Her things flew to their respectable places and she stood, slipping out of her robes in the process. After sharing a dorm together for five years, the girls didn't mind changing in front of each other. Brittany picked up my makeshift pajamas – a black tank top and dark grey trackies – and began changing out of her clothes. Pavarti and Lavender followed suit.

Once changed, Brittany sat down on her bed and levitated a mirror in front of her. She pulled her thick black hair from its band and let it fall dead straight down her back. She brushed it quickly before putting the brush and the mirror away and putting her fluffy socks on.

"Be right back," Brittany called to the girls before picking up her wand and rushing out of the door. She raced down the stairs into the common room which was now deserted bar a couple of seventh years who paid no attention to her as she darted up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. They were used to her spending time in the boys' room, plus they knew they could never stop her from going up there no matter how hard they tried. She stopped at the door to catch her breath and listened to them walking around and talking, discussing their holidays and arguing about who got to eat which sweet. Brittany raised her hand to knock on the door before she heard her name.

"Seamus is thinking about Britt again!"

"Oh crap, that better not be why his bed curtains are closed!"

"Ron that's gross, she's my sister!"

"She's his girlfriend!"

"He wouldn't do that when he shares a room with me!"

"Ron that is pretty disgusting."

"Yeah, well, you were all thinking it."

"I wasn't!"

"Guys, I wasn't thinking about her like that! Although..."

"Finnigan, I will kill you."

"I know Potter, I was kidding." Brittany giggled to herself and decided against knocking. She turned the handle and pushed the door open.

"No one better be naked!" She said as she walked in, covering her eyes with her hand. "Is it safe?" She heard Harry chuckle.

"Yeah it's safe, Britt." She let her arm fall to her side again before closing the door behind her.

"Good." The bed nearest to her belonged to Neville, and she sat cross-legged atop the soft duvet.

"Everything alright?" Neville asked. Brittany looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah."

"How come you didn't sit on your boyfriend's bed?" Dean piped up from his bed by the window. She shrugged.

"This one was closest."

"Well Seamus might feel a little abandoned." She looked over at Seamus who had a slight pink tint to his cheeks. He pouted at her and she giggled, before lifting herself up and walking over to his bed. She sat down next to him but he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into his lap.

"I can't stay long anyway," she said. She looked to Ron, who was glaring at his trunk as though it were his worst enemy.

"Ron doesn't want to unpack his trunk," Harry explained, noticing his sister's curious expression. Brittany's mouth formed an O shape. Ron looked at her and shrugged.

"I can never be bothered to unpack mine," she said.

"Then why do you do it?" Ron asked. She grinned.

"Because if I leave it all in there, there's a good chance things will get wrecked. Plus–" She said before picking up her wand and flicking it towards Ron's trunk. It flew open and the contents emptied themselves into the air. His normal clothes all folded themselves and sank back into the trunk, followed by socks and underwear, ready for when he needed to wear them. His books went on the shelves next to his bed, along with any other school supplies, such as parchment, ink and quills. Everything else went to where it was supposed to be. The trunk lid snapped shut, and Ron's folded school robes rested on top, ready to be worn tomorrow. "–I know how to get it done quickly." The boys all stared at her open mouthed, with the exception of Harry. She grinned at them all, giggling at the expressions.

"Close your mouths, boys. Don't want to be catching flies with your tonsils now, do you?" She said. She felt Seamus' thumb rub circles onto the fabric covering her stomach and managed not to wince as he brushed along the bruise.

"Can you unpack mine, Britt?" Seamus whispered cheekily into my ear. Brittany giggled.

"What did your last slave die of?" She joked.

"She's not dead yet," Harry piped up. She shot him a glare and he grinned.

"I think you should do mine, too," Dean hinted. Neville nodded in agreement.

"And Harrys, seeing as he's your brother," Ron said. Brittany folded her arms across her chest.

"Were none of you brought up with manners?"

"Please?" Seamus whispered before placing a gently kiss on her shoulder, causing her to shiver. The other three boys all said please in turn and Brittany sighed in defeat. She flicked her wand four times and, after a quick storm of books and clothes, their things were sorted.

"Thank you Britt! Love you!" Neville called across the room.

"Love you, too, Neville!" She called back, waving.

"So, was there any reason you came up here, Britt?" Harry asked.

"Not really," she replied, grinning. He rolled his eyes and smiled affectionately.

"Want a Chocolate Frog?" Ron offered, holding one out to her. She shook her head no.

"Thanks, though." He shrugged and tossed it back into his trunk.

* * *

"I'm going to head back now." Brittany said after an hour. She stood up from where she had ended up on the floor after she'd thrown something at Ron, so he'd tickled her for revenge, and she had somehow managed to fall off Seamus' bed. Ron declared he had won, but Brittany vowed to get him back one day.

Seamus also stood up.

"I'll walk you back to your dorm," he said. Brittany smiled and nodded.

"Night guys," she addressed the four remaining boys.

"Night Britt, sleep well!" Dean called.

"Night Britt," Neville said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Night," Harry and Ron said in unison, waving to her as they climbed under their bedcovers. Seamus took her hand and they quietly crept down the stairs. They entered the common room to find it completely empty, but the fire was still going. Brittany turned to Seamus.

"Sit with me for a bit?" He nodded and they walked to the plush red sofa. He signalled for her to wait while he sat down and then he pulled her into his lap. She nuzzled into him, breathing in the scent of his aftershave. His thumb gently rubbed circles on her thigh and his other arm was wound around her shoulders. She felt calm, soothed by the steady rhythm of his heart and his steady breathing. She soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Brittany woke, Seamus was snoring slightly underneath her. The fire had gone out and the common room was almost pitch black with darkness, aside from the moonlight spilling in through the windows. Seamus still had his Muggle watch on and luckily the digital screen was glow in the dark. It read 4:45am. They had been down here for five or six hours. She moved slightly and he stirred. She stayed perfectly still, not wanting to wake him. He looked so peaceful asleep.

"Britt?" He mumbled, bringing his hands up to his face and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"God, it's dark in here," he said. She giggled and reached for her wand which had fallen onto the floor.

"Close your eyes," she warned him. He covered his face with his hands.

"_Lumos_," she muttered and winced as the sudden bright light shone out of the tip of her wand.

"Argh!" Seamus exclaimed quietly. Giggling, she lowered her wand so that the light didn't shine in his face. He began rubbing his eyes and eventually lowered his hands from his face. He was so adorable when he'd just woken up.

"Morning, beautiful," he whispered sleepily. She giggled again.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Wake up kiss," he said, grinning cheekily. Her lips met his and suddenly she was wide awake. Her fingers traced up his clothed torso to his neckline, and around where they finally rested at the nape of his neck. They eventually broke apart for air, breathing heavily.

"Okay, I'm awake," he said. She giggled.

"Same." They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"You're an amazing kisser," Seamus suddenly said, giving that cheeky grin again. Brittany laughed.

"You're not too bad yourself."

"It's sort of hard to believe that we've only been dating for –" he glanced at his watch. "–8½ hours." She nodded in agreement.

"I should probably go upstairs and make it look like I did eventually return to the dorm last night," Brittany said, sighing. His hands were warm against her hips, and she went cold as she got up. She held out her hand, and he took it. She helped him up before standing on her tiptoes to brush him lightly on the lips and running towards the stairs that led to the girls' dormitory. She looked back to see him standing at the foot of the stairs to the boys' dormitory, grinning. She waved shyly at him before quickly running up the stairs, her socked feet padding against the stone steps.

"Where have you been?" Hermione exclaimed softly as Brittany slipped into the dormitory. Brittany grinned at her. She should've known her absence wouldn't go fully unnoticed.

"I fell asleep with Seamus in the common room," she said, shrugging. The smile was still plastered to her face, and she blushed, suddenly thankful of the dimness of the room. She walked over to Hermione's bed and climbed up, sitting cross legged across from her friend. Hermione flicked her wand to close the curtains of the four poster bed around them, and again to cast a Silencing Charm so that their discussion would not be overheard if the other girls were to wake.

"Tell me everything," she repeated the statement from last night, without the squealing.

"Well..." Brittany giggled and told her everything. She explained how she had only gone up the boys dorm for a quick visit, but had ended up getting into an arm wrestle with Dean and a tickle fight with Ron, and finally when Seamus offered to walk her to the stairs that led up to the girls dormitory but they ended up falling asleep in front of the common room fire.

"Aww!" She clapped happily. Brittany beamed and decided not to tell her about the morning kiss.

* * *

Brittany wanted to know what she would smell if she was to go near the Amortentia, but Slughorn had placed the lid on it and wasn't letting any of the girls near it. She was working with Dean and Seamus, making a Draught Of Living Death, and it wasn't such a bad lesson so far.

Slughorn was definitely more tolerable than Snape, both as a teacher and as a person. She heard an explosion and Dean laughing, and looked over at her boyfriend to see him looking like he'd just been electrocuted. Brittany sighed and giggled. She still remembered Seamus in their first year, trying to change the water in his goblet to rum. That had earned little Seamus a black face, just like he had now.

Brittany fetched a cloth and held it under some water, and went back to help Seamus clean himself up. She managed to clean half of his face, before he interrupted her by pulling her in for a kiss. Now everybody that looked to see why Brittany's giggling had ceased would see her with a wet cloth in her hand, half of Seamus' face clean of soot, and their lips locked. Brittany's arms were around Seamus' neck and his hands were on her waist, keeping her close to him.

* * *

Brittany hugged her knees closer to her chest as she waited in the common room for Seamus. It was nearing the end of April, and they were still together.

"Britt!" Speak of the Devil. Brittany smiled as she looked towards the portrait hole.

"Hey," she replied. Seamus walked towards her, grinning. He pulled her to her feet from her perch on the plush red sofa and into a hungry kiss. She kissed back just as much, letting her fingers slide up and around his neck.

"Oi! There are kids around here!" They were rudely interrupted by Dean and Ron. Brittany giggled, and then frowned.

"Where's Harry?"

"With Dumbledo–"

"WON-WON!"

"Oh, God..."


	2. Seventh Year

**This part is a tad longer than the first, but enjoy! - don't forget to Review with your opinion ;)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Britt, the rest is Jo Rowling's.**

* * *

Brittany walked through the eerily silent corridors of Hogwarts. It was nearing the end of April, and she was heading back to the Gryffindor common room after serving yet another detention with the Carrows. They hated her, so detention was always easy to get into, but never easy to get through. This had been Brittany's worst experience with the Carrows yet: they had charmed ropes to bind her to a chair, and had carved words into the inside of her right forearm.

There were tears were dangerously close to falling, but she couldn't risk it. If she was to bump into any Death Eaters or the Carrows on her way back, they'd punish her further. She tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her arm, tried to ignore the feel of the blood trickling down.

"Miss Potter?" Brittany heard a voice, and she instinctively reached for her wand. She turned, ready to defend herself, but she was met with the kind yet stern face of Professor McGonagall.

"Hey, Professor." Brittany gave a weak smile to her head of house and favourite teacher.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"I just had detention." The professor sighed.

"I assume this one was bad." She must've noticed Brittany's brimming eyes. The younger witch quickly wiped her eyes.

"The worst one yet."

"What did they do?" Brittany tugged up the sleeve of her robes to reveal the words carved into her arm: _you're just as worthless as a filthy Mudblood._ McGonagall gasped and held a hand to her mouth. Brittany let her sleeve fall down and looked at her feet.

"Come, Miss Potter. We'll go and see Madam Pomfrey."

"Professor, I'm fine," Brittany tried to protest but the older witch was having none of it. Brittany was marched to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey's reaction was similar. She sat Brittany down on one of the beds and examined her arm.

"What did they use to do this, young lady?"

"A knife."

"Was it an ordinary knife?" Brittany thought back to that painful half an hour spent in Alecto Carrow's office.

"No," she said slowly. "I've never seen a knife like it before. It had weird carvings all over it."

"Minerva, I will not be able to heal these wounds completely," Madam Pomfrey addressed the Transfiguration teacher.

"Why not?" Brittany asked. McGonagall looked at one of her best students.

"Because the knife has been tampered with, Miss Potter. With Dark Magic."

"I can get them down to faded scars, but that's about the best I'll be able to do, I'm afraid," Madam Pomfrey said before standing up. She hurried to her office and returned with a small tube. She uncapped it, squeezed some along the words on Brittany's arm and gently rubbed it in. It stung a bit, and Brittany winced, but it didn't last long. Madam Pomfrey re-sealed the tube.

"It will take a few hours to take effect, but by tomorrow those scars will barely be noticeable," she said, smiling.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," said Brittany, gently sliding the sleeve back down her arm.

"I'll escort you back to the Gryffindor common room, Miss Potter," McGonagall declared, and Brittany found herself once again marching through the corridors. When they arrived in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, McGonagall gave the password and the portrait swung open.

"Thank you, Professor." McGonagall smiled and then sighed.

"Off to bed, Miss Potter," she said. "You've got Transfiguration tomorrow morning," she added with a smirk. Brittany smiled.

"Yes, Professor. Goodnight." She stepped through the portrait hole and headed into the common room.

"Where have you been?" She heard someone say before she was pulled into a tight embrace. She breathed in the familiar aftershave as she wrapped her arms around Seamus' neck and hugged him back tightly. It was the first proper hug they've had in weeks, and Brittany missed it. Seamus pulled away and cupped her face in his hands, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Detention," she replied. She glanced around the common room, and realised they weren't alone. Sat on the floor in front of the fire was Ginny Weasley, on the sofa and armchairs were Neville, Lavender, Pavarti and Colin Creevey. They all shared the same concerned expression, and they were watching the couple carefully.

"I thought your detention was supposed to be finished at eleven o'clock," Seamus said.

"What time is it now?"

"11:40." Had she been in the hospital wing for that long?

"Oh, I had to go to the hospital wing." Everyones eyes widened.

"What for?" They all asked at different times. Brittany sighed.

"I ran into McGonagall after detention, as I was heading back here, and she knew immediately that it had been a bad one," she began explaining. "She asked what they did to me this time, and I showed her–" Brittany lifted her sleeve to reveal the words that were still vivid against her skin. "–and she took me to see Madam Pomfrey." Seamus' arms dropped and he ran a hand through his hair.

"This is my fault," he said. "If only I hadn't tried to talk to you during D.A.D.A, you would never have gotten a detention tonight."

"It's not your fault Seamus," Brittany said firmly. "They hate me, it was going to happen sooner or later."

"How can you be so casual about this?" Seamus suddenly snapped. Brittany blinked. "You're letting them walk all over you!"

"What's she supposed to do?" Ginny jumped to defend Brittany.

"Fight back? Make a stand?"

"I'm no match for them, Seamus," Brittany said quietly.

"What if one day, they use the Cruciatus Curse on you? What if they go further? What if one day, you don't come out of detention?" Brittany didn't know if Seamus had heard her. He was getting worked up, and he began pacing the room.

"Seamus, stop!" Brittany cried. She couldn't stand seeing him like this. He stopped pacing and looked down at the floor. Then he turned on his heel and raced up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Brittany could feel her eyes welling up, so she rushed up to the girls dormitory. She collapsed onto her bed and her body convulsed as she sobbed.  
At the start of the year, they'd promised each other they'd remain close and get through the year together, but what with Snape being headmaster, Harry off on some mission from Dumbledore and the Carrows leading discipline, they soon started to drift apart. Brittany hated it. She wanted nothing more than for them to reconcile. But she didn't know if it was going to happen.

She didn't know if they would last.

* * *

Seamus stayed in the boys' dormitory for most of the night, with his curtains closed around his four poster bed to tell Dean and Neville not to bother him. He remembered at the start of the year when Brittany started getting picked on by the Carrows and she would have a nightmare occasionally, and she would come up here and he would comfort her. They would end up falling asleep, and Seamus would wake up and marvel every time at how beautiful she was, how peaceful she looked when she was sleeping. He desperately wanted her to climb into bed with him tonight and nuzzle into his chest. Then tomorrow, they would talk and sort everything out.

Seamus knew they had drifted apart, and he partly blamed the Carrows. Whenever she ended up in detention, he would always worry about her. Sometimes she would come back with bruises on her body, other times seemingly unharmed. Seamus was terrified, so he started watching her like a hawk, making sure she was okay. He then realised he had become clingy, even though Brittany would never say anything, and so he distanced himself slightly, and gave her space.

Only, it was then that they started passing each other in the halls without their regular kiss on the cheek or hug, they started going up to bed without saying goodnight, and Seamus could feel her drifting further away.

He fiddled with the silver chain she'd given him for his birthday, and began to realise how much she meant to him. But he wasn't sure if they were going to last much longer.  
He checked the time on his watch. Three o'clock in the morning. He hadn't slept at all yet. He tossed and he turned, but sleep refused to come. Seamus sighed and decided to go down to the common room for a bit. He opened his curtains and slipped out of bed, picking up his wand.

The room was silent, except for Neville's light snoring and Dean's heavy breathing. The moonlight poured in through the window, enabling Seamus enough light to see. He padded out of the room, rubbing his face tiredly and yawning. The fire in the common room was still lit, and Seamus headed over to the sofa and armchairs. He was about to flop down onto the sofa when he realised somebody already occupied it.

Creeping closer, he realised it was his girlfriend. Brittany was sound asleep, but one glance at her face revealed that she'd been crying. Seamus sat down on the floor in front of the sofa and gently brushed some hair out of her face. She stirred slightly at his touch, and he was careful not to move too much. She stirred again.

"Seamus?" She mumbled. Her blue eyes opened and she blinked slowly.

"Go back to sleep, Britt," he said softly. "You need it." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the common room, empty except for them.

"What time is it?" She asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Just gone three in the morning." She sighed and readjusted the red blanket that she had with her. She looked back down at Seamus, and their eyes locked. He was relieved to find that the butterflies that came whenever she looked at him with those eyes still came.

"Sit with me for a bit?" She said softly, patting the sofa beside her. Seamus was reminded of the first night they spent together, back at the beginning of their sixth year, when she said those exact same words. He didn't need asking twice. He smiled and stood up from the floor. She struggled to hold herself up slightly due to her tiredness so he sat down next to her quickly and allowed her to lean on him. He kissed the top of her head and put his arm around her, holding her close. Her breathing soon slowed, and she was asleep.

* * *

When Brittany woke up, for a few seconds she didn't know where she was. The bed she was in definitely wasn't hers, and she wasn't alone in the bed. The arms around her were familiar, and she soon realised that she was in Seamus' bed. How she got there, she did not know.

She turned slowly, and saw Seamus was still asleep. She smiled and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. He stirred and opened his eyes. After blinking a few times, he smiled sleepily.

"Morning gorgeous," he said.

"Morning." He spent a few more seconds just looking at her. He propped himself with his elbow and held a hand up to her face. He cupped her face with his hand and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. Brittany's eyes flickered shut at his touch, at the warmth of his hand on her skin. It was something she loved and missed.

Seamus brought her face down towards him and they kissed slowly, lingeringly. Brittany sighed deeply, happy to be spending a few moments alone with her boyfriend for the first time in weeks. They heard the door of the dormitory open.

"Have any of you seen Brittany?" Ginny's voice rang out. It was high pitched with panic. "She's not in her bed and her wand's still there."

"What?" Neville had clearly just been woken up by the intrusion. Before anyone could say anything else, Brittany leaned over Seamus and opened the curtains a bit.

"I'm here," she said. Seamus sat up and opened the curtains fully so that they could both be seen.

"My fault," he said, holding his hands up. "Sorry." Ginny sighed with relief, and smiled.

"No, I just panicked after what the Carrows did to her last night." That reminded Brittany. She pulled up the sleeve of the jumper she was wearing over her tank top – she'd put it on because she got cold when she went down to the common room – to inspect the words. Madam Pomfrey had been right – as always – the scars were so faded; one would have to look extremely closely to see them.

"Are they gone completely?" Seamus asked, leaning closer to look.

"No, just faded," Brittany said. "Madam Pomfrey couldn't erase them completely, because we suspect the knife they used had had Dark Magic placed on it." She looked up.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Seven o'clock. We should all start getting ready to go down to breakfast," Ginny replied. Brittany noticed then that the younger witch was still in her pajamas. She smiled again, turned and exited the dormitory. Dean and Neville looked over at the couple and smiled, rolling their eyes. Brittany giggled and looked at Seamus, who leaned in to kiss her again. Brittany met him halfway.

"Guys please, I've just woken up!" Neville complained. Brittany giggled against Seamus' lips and blushed. She pulled away and started to climb out of bed.

"I should go," she said. "See you soon." She planted a quick kiss on Seamus' forehead before padding out of the dorm. Through the doors of the other boys' dormitories she could hear the younger lads all rising, moaning that it was too cold. One of the boys – third year, Brittany thought – and glanced at her.

"How can you be so awake and happy right now?" He whined. She laughed. Apparently the smile on her face was bigger than she'd thought.

"I have my reasons," she said, before running down the stairs, through the common room and up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Lavender was sat in bed, rubbing her eyes, and Brittany assumed Pavarti was in the shower.

"Where were you?" Lavender asked sleepily.

"With Seamus," Brittany replied, still smiling. Lavender smiled knowingly. Since the start of seventh year, and what with Hermione not being here, Lavender and Brittany had become somewhat friends.

"So you guys kissed and made up then?" Lavender said, and Brittany giggled again.

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I went down to the common room and ended up falling asleep on the sofa," she explained as she slipped out of her pajamas. "Then I was woken up by someone, and I knew it was Seamus. It was about three o'clock, I think he said, and I asked him to sit with me down there for a bit. So he did, and I fell asleep again on him. Then I woke up this morning in his bed." Brittany grinned sheepishly and blushed.

"Aww!" Lavender said, almost squealing. Brittany giggled again as she pulled her pulled her shirt on. She couldn't stop smiling. Pavarti emerged from the bathroom and looked at Brittany.

"Where did you disappear to?" She asked. Brittany repeated what she'd told Lavender and earned a similar reaction from Pavarti. Brittany finished doing up her red and gold Gryffindor tie and pulled her robes on.

"I'll see you guys at breakfast, I'm going to go and see if the boys are ready," she said before slipping out of the door. She skipped down the stairs into the common room and was about to cross over to go up to the boys dorm when Seamus appeared at the bottom on the stairs. His face lit up and he met Brittany in the centre of the common room. His arms slid underneath her robes, around her waist and he held her close to him.

"Missed you," he whispered into the crook of her neck, and Brittany giggled.

"I missed you too," she said, breathing in his aftershave.

"Breakfast time, lovebirds!" Ginny called as she passed them to leave the common room. The couple grinned at each other and walked out the portrait hole, hands intertwined.

* * *

"Potter!" Alecto Carrow spat into the Gryffindors' face.

"Yes Professor Carrow?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"Explain to me why the Muggles should be wiped out." Brittany glanced at Seamus across the room, who rolled his eyes behind the Death Eater. Brittany turned back to the woman standing in front of her desk.

"The Muggles should be wiped out to save them from ever meeting the likes of you." The entire class gasped, and Seamus reached for his wand, but there was nothing anyone could do about the vicious slap Brittany received across her cheek.

"Detention Potter, usual time." Alecto Carrow looked furious, but triumphant at the same time.

"What are you going to do to her this time, _Professor_?" Seamus stood and faced the Death Eater. Alecto spun on her heel and Brittany's eyes widened in horror.

"Detention, Finnigan," Alecto shrieked. "You and Potter will get what's been coming to you for a while." She grinned devilishly and Brittany's heart sunk. Seamus was going to get hurt. As soon as the class ended, Brittany was out like a shot and she waited for Seamus at the door. As soon as he emerged, she pulled him into a corner.

"What did you do that for?" She hissed. Seamus shrugged.

"I'm not letting you go to detention on your own again," he said. Brittany couldn't help but smile, and she quickly glanced around the hallways before pulling her boyfriend in for a kiss.

"I'm a lucky girl," she whispered when they broke apart. He chuckled.

"Nah," he whispered back. "I'm the lucky one."

"Luck of the Irish, huh?" Brittany giggled.

"Something like that," Seamus said. He grinned and leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

"Time to teach you two a lesson," Amycus Carrow said, twisting his wand in his hands as he addressed Seamus and Brittany when they arrived at their detention. Alecto Carrow was also there, and she yanked Brittany away from Seamus. Seamus smiled reassuringly at Brittany but she had a bad feeling. Amycus pointed his wand at Seamus.  
"_Crucio_!" He yelled and Seamus' body started twitching violently, but he made no sound.

"SEAMUS!" Brittany screamed, and Alecto slapped her again. Amycus lowered his wand and Seamus collapsed in a heap on the floor. Brittany tried to run to him, but Alecto had a firm grip on her.

"How did that feel, Mr. Finnigan?" Amycus sneered. Seamus raised his head to look at Amycus, but said nothing.

"Seamus..." Brittany whimpered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Are you going to tell us where you brother is yet, Potter?" Alecto said venomously.

"For the last time, _I don't know where he is_!" Brittany snapped.

"Don't you dare speak to her that way! _Crucio_!" Amycus yelled, and pain seared through Brittany's body. She could hear Seamus shouting her name, and she used it to keep her from screaming. It was the worst pain she'd ever experienced, and even when Amycus lowered his wand Brittany could still feel the pain pulsating through her.

"Britt," Seamus whispered. She struggled to look up, but she did, and their eyes locked. Amycus walked forward and backhanded Seamus across the face.

"Get out of here," he spat. Seamus managed to stand up and helped Brittany to her feet. The Carrows' cackles could be heard throughout the corridor outside of Amycus' D.A.D.A classroom. They weren't far from the hospital wing, and Seamus pulled Brittany in that direction. When they got there, Madam Pomfrey hurried out of her office to investigate the noise.

"Oh, my!" She cried. "What on Earth happened to you two?" She rushed out and helped them onto separate beds.

"The Carrows... Cruciatus..." Seamus managed. Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"I'll be right back," she said. She rushed back to her office and soon came bustling out again, holding a bottle and two chalices. She stood between the two beds and set the chalices down. The liquid she poured into them from the bottle was clear, and it looked like it was steaming.

"What is that?" It hurt to talk, but Brittany braved it.

"Hush now," the older witch said firmly. "It's a potion they use in St Mungos to treat victims of the Cruciatus Curse. I had some brought here at the beginning of the year, just in case. I've had to use it more than once." She sighed and helped Seamus sit up. He was able to hold the chalice himself and drink the potion. He made a face as he lowered the chalice.

"That's disgusting," he said. He looked over at Brittany and smiled. "But it works." Brittany smiled weakly in return, and accepted help from Madam Pomfrey to sit up and drink.

Seamus was right: the potion really was disgusting. But it was warm, and it eased the pain in her throat. As she drank more of it, the pain in her entire body began to ease, and the first thing she did was take a deep breath once she'd handed the chalice back to Madam Pomfrey, who stood up and said,

"I'm just going to go and owl Professor McGonagall." She picked up the bottle and the chalices and walked briskly back to her office. Seamus stood up from his bed and sat next to Brittany on hers.

"I'm so sorry," Brittany whispered. Seamus held a finger to her lips.

"Don't you dare apologise," he said softly. "None of this was your fault." Brittany looked at him. His right eye was swelling up and taking on a nasty purple colour. His lip was bleeding and there was a small gash just next to his left eye.

"But–"

"No," he said firmly. "Brittany Potter, you are not to blame. If any of this is anyone's fault then it's mine. I'm the one who told you last night to stand up to them. If I hadn't, none of this would've happened."

"Yes it would," Brittany said. "I didn't stand up to her because you said I should, I stood up to her because I've had enough." Seamus leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

"I am so proud of you," he whispered.

"For what?"

"For standing up to them, and also for being so brave in that detention when they did the curse on you."

"I have you to thank for that."

"Why's that?"

"Because you were so brave when they did it to you, and I heard your voice when they were doing it to me – you helped me through it." Seamus blinked a few times and Brittany saw that he was close to tears. Before she could say or do anything, Madam Pomfrey emerged from her office.

"Professor McGonagall shall be here shortly," she said. "I suggest you, Mr. Finnigan, return to your own bed. You'll both be staying the night." Seamus chuckled and gently kissed Brittany on the cheek before standing up and going to back to his bed. She felt suddenly quite cold without his arms around her.

* * *

By the beginning of May, most of the original Dumbledore's Army who were still at Hogwarts had gone into hiding in the Room of Requirement, and others joined them. There were hammocks and makeshift beds everywhere, random chairs and small desks strewn across the floor, and people's bags and books were beginning to get mixed up with each others.

Brittany, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Pavarti and Padma Patil, and Colin Creevey were all sat in a small circle, playing 'Remember When' to pass the time until the coast was clear for a select few to sneak out and check on the other students and goings-on.

"Remember when Seamus blew up a feather in our very first Charms lesson back in first year?" Neville said, and the group laughed and nodded, and Seamus' cheeks took on a light pink tint. Brittany giggled and leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he turned at the right moment to kiss her on the lips instead.

"Look, it's Ariana!" Ginny said suddenly. Neville jumped up and walked over to the portrait, where the youngest Dumbledore child was appearing.

"I'll be right back," he called after conferring with the portrait, which swung open to let him through.

"I wonder what's going on," Brittany wondered aloud. Seamus' arm snaked around her waist and pulled her to him. Ever since their detention with the Carrows, they had managed to patch up their relationship and were now closer than ever.

"I don't know," he whispered into her hair. "But I hope it's not food from Aberforth." Brittany giggled and nestled into him.

"It's not that bad," she said. She was extremely grateful to Aberforth Dumbledore and all that he'd done to help them, especially considering how annoying it must be to provide food and supplies to a group of teenagers.

"Each to their own," Seamus said, shrugging. The enormous bruise from their detention was still there, and the cuts across his face had not yet healed completely. McGonagall had advised Madam Pomfrey to leave them to heal on their own, for it was better to let the Carrows see the damage they had caused rather than for them to immediately know that the students had been to the hospital wing. If they knew that, then they may suspect Madam Pomfrey of having a supply of that special potion.

The students waited about twenty minutes for Neville to return, and when they saw him appearing in the portrait, Brittany could see that he was not alone. When the portrait swung open, she jumped up at the sight of the Golden Trio.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, before rushing into the open arms of her brother. Everyone in the Room of Requirement applauded the return of Harry, Ron and Hermione, and Brittany hugged each of them tightly in turn.

"So, what's the plan Harry?" Seamus asked once everyone had calmed down. Harry looked around for a second, scanning each face in the room.

"We're looking for something, something that might be able to help us defeat You-Know-Who," he eventually replied.

"What is it?" Brittany asked, going back to stand with Seamus.

"We don't know," Harry said.

"Well... where is it?" Neville asked.

"W– We don't know that either," Harry said. Brittany frowned. "I understand it's not much to go on, but–"

"That's nothing to go on," Seamus said. Harry opened his mouth to respond when the portrait swung open again behind him and more people climbed out.

"We got your message Neville!" Luna said happily.

"Hi everyone," Dean called as he clambered out of the hole. Seamus immediately bounded forward to hug his best friend. Brittany smiled at the sight of her boyfriend being so happy.

"Harry." A voice was heard from behind everyone, and they split in two to reveal Ginny. Harry stared at her. Ron lifted a hand to greet her, but Harry beat him to it:

"Hi there." The two just stared at each other.

"Six months she hasn't seen me, and it's like I'm Frankie First-Year," Ron said grumpily. "I'm her brother."

"She's got six of those though, there's only one Harry," Seamus said, grinning. Brittany giggled.

"Shut up, Seamus," Ron said.

"So, do you have any idea on this object that we're looking for, Harry?" Seamus said.

"We think it might be something to do with Ravenclaw," Harry said. "Something small, easily concealed... any ideas?"

"Well, there is Ravenclaw's lost diadem," Luna said. "It's quite famous," she said when she received blank looks.

"Yes, but it's been lost for _centuries_, Luna," Cho Chang said. "There's no one alive today who has seen it."

"Snape knows that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade," Ginny said suddenly. All eyes swiveled to the Golden Trio.

* * *

The entire student body was being marched to the Great Hall, under close supervision of the Carrow siblings. Each house was grouped together in an orderly formation. Seamus and Brittany were side-by-side in the centre of Gryffindor house. Brittany was trying to concentrate on slowing her heart rate when Seamus reached across and intertwined their fingers.

"It'll be alright," he whispered to her. She felt instantly calmer, and she squeezed his hand in response. When everyone was present in the Great Hall, students and staff, Professor Snape stood before them. The Carrows stood behind him, grinning maliciously.

"Many of you are wondering what you are doing here at this hour," Snape began. "It has been brought to my attention that earlier this evening Harry Potter was seen in Hogsmeade. Murmuring broke out between Snape's audiences, but he quickly silenced them as he continued. "Should anyone, student or staff, attempt to help Mr. Potter in any way, they shall be punished severely. Also, anyone who knows anything concerning this is expected to come forward and if they fail to do so, they shall be equally punished."

The Hall was silent. And then Harry stepped out. Gasps and murmurs filled the room as Harry addressed the Headmaster.

"It seems that despite the lengths to which you have gone to concerning defensive strategies, you still have a slight security problem Headmaster." The doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal a few older members of the D.A, including Fred and George Weasley, as well as the Order Of The Phoenix, led in by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Arthur and Molly Weasley were there, Bill Weasley followed by Fleur, Remus Lupin, and of course Ron and Hermione. Harry continued to speak,

"How dare you stand where he stood? Tell everyone here exactly what happened that night. Tell them all how you killed him, a man who had absolute trust in you." Snape drew his wand and threw a jinx at Harry, but it was blocked by Professor McGonagall. Snape faltered slightly, but soon recovered to defend himself against the numerous spells McGonagall was throwing at him. She walked forwards as she casted jinx after jinx, and he walked back. One of her spells knocked out the Carrows, and Snape then Apparated to who-knows-where.

"Coward!" The Transfiguration teacher yelled. The Great Hall erupted into cheers as McGonagall relit the fires and returned some life into the large room. Harry suddenly fell down at McGonagall's feet, and a strange voice could be heard in Brittany's head. She scanned the room, and judged by everyone's reactions that they could hear it, too.  
The ceiling of the Hall grew cloudy, and thunder rumbled throughout the room. A piercing scream was heard, and everyone's heads snapped to where it was coming from.

A young girl was crouched in a corner, holding her hands to her ears. Another girl started screaming, and was soon joined by another.

"I know that many of you want to fight," the voice echoed through Brittany's head and everyone jumped, frantically searching the room for the source. "Some of you may even think that it is a wise thing to do. But it is not. Give me Harry Potter, and no one shall be harmed. I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. You will be rewarded. You have one hour." The voice stopped, and Brittany looked over at Harry to see him looking nervous.

"What are you waiting for? Someone grab him," a female voice broke out and Brittany looked around to find it was Pansy Parkinson. She reached for her wand but Seamus placed a hand on her arm to stop her. Ginny went and stood in front of Harry, and soon the only students not stood around Harry were the Slytherin house.

"Students out of bed! Students in the corridor!" Argus Filch ran into the room.

"He's such an idiot," Seamus whispered to Brittany, who giggled.

McGonagall instructed Filch to take the Slytherins down to the Dungeons and then asked what Harry needed.

"As much time as possible," Harry said. McGonagall agreed to do what she could.

"Hold the fort, Neville," Harry said to Neville before exiting the Great Hall, closely followed by Hermione and Ron.

* * *

Amidst all the spells being thrown this way and that, Brittany couldn't hear herself think. And then suddenly it went silent, before Voldemort's voice rang out through everyone's minds again.

"You have fought well, but in vain," he said. "I do not wish this, ever drop of magical blood spilled is wasteful. I command my forces to retreat. Take the chance to dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now address you directly. Tonight, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest. Join me and confront your fate. If you do not, I shall kill every single man, woman and child who tries to hide you from me."

In the Great Hall, bodies were laid out and covered. Brittany's eyes were spilling over at the sight of people she cared about, lifeless. She saw Remus and Tonks, reaching for each other even in death. She came to Fred Weasley, and finally broke down. Seamus comforted her. He wrapped his arms around her, led her to a corner of the Great Hall, sat her down and let her cry. He rubbed her back soothingly, kissed her hair, and wiped her tears away.

And then suddenly everyone was making their way outside. Brittany stood up and followed, pulling Seamus with her by the hand. Voldemort and his followers were in a semi-circle, blocking the bridge. Hagrid was with them. He was carrying something, and Voldemort seemed pretty pleased with himself.

"Who is that Hagrid's carrying?" They heard Ginny say. "Neville, who is it?"

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said. "Is dead!" Seamus' arms were tight around Brittany before she could charge at the Death Eaters and do something stupid.

"No! No!" Ginny cried. Arthur Weasley restrained her.

"Silence!" Voldemort shouted. "Stupid girl. Harry Potter is dead." Brittany didn't hear anything else that Voldemort had to say. She buried her face in Seamus' chest to muffle her sobs.

"Stand down, Neville," she heard Seamus say, and she looked up to see Neville doing the bravest thing she ever saw. He was standing up to Lord Voldemort. He gave the most inspirational speech, and she silently agreed with him that she would continue to fight against Voldemort. He pulled the sword of Godric Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat, and made a stand.

And then Harry moved. He twisted himself out of Hagrid's arms.

"_Confringo_!" He yelled, pointing his wand at Nagini, Voldemort's snake. He ran, and Voldemort threw spell after spell at him, and many Death Eaters scarpered. Brittany laughed and cheered. She turned and pulled Seamus towards her, kissing him passionately before pulling away. She grinned before pulling out her wand and running off to fight.

* * *

"_Expelliarmus_!" Brittany yelled at a Death Eater, disarming him. Luna stunned him and gave Brittany a high-five.

"Nice work, Luna!"

"You're pretty good, too, Britt! Where's Seamus?" Brittany couldn't see Seamus amongst all the people in Hogwarts, amongst all the spells, jinxes and hexes going this way and that. She hadn't seen him for at least twenty minutes, and she was beginning to worry.

"I don't know."

"I think you should go and find him," Luna said wisely. "There's no guarantee we're going to win this, so maybe it's time you told him how you really feel." Brittany grinned and hugged her friend before racing off to find her boyfriend.

"Have you seen Seamus?" She asked Hermione.

"Erm, I think I saw him over there a little while ago," Hermione said, pointing.

"Thanks!" Brittany ran in that direction, but Seamus was still nowhere to be seen.

"Have you seen Seamus?" She asked George Weasley.

"Yeah!" George said. "In the Entrance Hall, I think."

"Thanks." She raced in the direction of the Entrance Hall. She finally found him, with Dean, backed into a corner by a couple of Death Eaters, who had their backs to her. Brittany raised her wand and threw a few non-verbal spells at them, knocking them out. Seamus grinned and rushed forwards.

"Seamus, I need to talk to you."

"Is now really the time?"

"Yes, because there's a still a chance we may not make it out of this." Seamus shrugged.

"Go ahead." She leaned in and kissed him gently.

"I love you, Seamus Finnigan," she said. Seamus didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, but then he leaned in and kissed Brittany. It was a deep, hungry kiss. He pulled away, breathless.

"Brittany Potter, I love you so much," he exclaimed. She grinned and pulled him in for another kiss.

And then, Voldemort was dead.


	3. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I only own Britt, the rest is Jo Rowling's.**

* * *

Brittany closed her trunk and looked around the girls' dormitory. This was the last time she would see it, and she blinked to stop from crying at the thought that she would not be returning to Hogwarts.

"Britt, apparently McGonagall wants all the seventh years down in the Great Hall," Ginny poked her head around the door to say.

"Okay," Brittany replied. She quickly wiped her eyes and headed down to the common room. Lavender*, Pavarti, Neville and Seamus were all sat by the fireplace. Seamus looked up when Brittany emerged and smiled, giving her butterflies. She went over and stood behind the armchair he was sat on. She leaned down, wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey," she whispered. He planted numerous kisses on her arms, and she shivered.

"Morning," he whispered, turning his head to kiss her.

"Guys, McGonagall wants all seventh years in the Great Hall," Neville said. They all stood up and headed out of the portrait hole. Seamus slung his arm around Brittany's shoulders and kissed her head. When they got to the Great Hall, the four house tables were laid out, and the damage from the Battle of Hogwarts was hardly noticeable.

"Good morning, students," Professor McGonagall called from the front of the Hall. "Taking into consideration the recent event, Hogwarts is able to offer you the chance to return in September and repeat your seventh year." Brittany looked around the room to see a mixture of emotions, such as happy, annoyed, and confused.

"It is optional, of course," McGonagall continued. "But it will be extremely beneficial for you."

"Will we still be classed as seventh years?" A Hufflepuff boy asked.

"Some of your classes will probably be shared with the seventh years, but you shall be eighth years," was the professor's reply. Seamus leaned towards Brittany.

"Are you going to come back?" She shrugged.

"I don't know yet," she replied. "What about you?"

"Don't know," he whispered, his lips brushing Brittany's ear.

"You have until the 20th August to write in, informing us of your decision. Have a wonderful summer, and for those who do not return, I hope the future holds good fortune for you," McGonagall said, and she smiled.

* * *

On the train back to Kings Cross, Brittany shared a compartment with Seamus, Neville, Ginny and Luna. Seamus was lying down, his head resting in Brittany's lap.

"So, do any of you know whether or not you're coming back next year?" Luna asked.#

"I think I'm going to," Neville said. "I want to do really well in Herbology."

"What about you guys?" Ginny addressed Seamus and Brittany. "I'm going to convince Harry to go back, and I think Mum might force Ron to go back." Brittany giggled.

"The Battle of Hogwarts was a good way to end our time there, but I think I might go back," she said. She looked down at Seamus, who was turning his wand over in his hands. "What about you?" Brittany asked him.

"I'm still not sure," he said. "I think that I probably will end up going back, but I'll have to talk to me mam first."

"Owl me when you decide?" Said Neville.

"Will do," Seamus replied. "I'll see what Dean's going to do, too."

"Britt, where are you staying over the summer?" Luna asked.

"Harry and I are staying at The Burrow for the time being," Brittany replied. The train began to slow down.

"We're nearly there," Ginny said, peering out of the window. When the train finally came to a halt, Seamus and Brittany got off together, hand-in-hand. Brittany could see the Weasleys, and Seamus had spotted his parents. He turned to Brittany and set his trunk down. He snaked his arms around her waist, and then surprised her by picking her up and spinning her around. She squealed and laughed.

"Put me down!" She exclaimed, giggling. He chuckled and put her down, but didn't let go.

"Write to me?" He said.

"Of course," she replied, kissing his nose. He frowned.

"You missed," he whispered. She smiled before kissing him on the lips.

"I love you," he murmured when they broke apart.

"I love you, too," she replied.

"Britt!" The couple heard Ginny call.

"I have to go," Brittany said, sighing.

"I'll talk to my parents about you coming to stay at some point, like last summer," Seamus said, taking hold of Brittany's hands.

"Okay." She smiled and kissed him again quickly before heading off to where to Weasleys were waiting.

"Hello dear," Molly Weasley greeted her, holding out her arms. Brittany embraced her.

"Hey, Mrs Weasley." They pulled away and Brittany glanced over to where Seamus was stood with his parents. He looked in her direction and met her gaze.

"Everyone ready to go?" She heard Arthur Weasley say. She blew Seamus a kiss and waved shyly, smiling. She then turned and disappeared into the swarm of people.

* * *

**September 1st**

Brittany ran at the barrier between platforms nine and ten at Kings Cross Station, pushing her trolley in front of her. She appeared on Platform 9 ¾, and was closely followed by Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys. The Golden Trio had decided to return to Hogwarts as eighth years.

Brittany had received a letter from Seamus in the summer, informing her that he would not be returning to Hogwarts in September. She had been disappointed, and tempted to change her own mind about returning.

But here she was, saying goodbye to the Weasleys and thanking them. She found an empty compartment on the train and settled in with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.  
Brittany felt a bit out of place, what with Harry and Ginny being together, and Ron and Hermione. She missed having Seamus next to her, cracking Irish jokes and telling stories about his summer.

"I'm going for a walk," Brittany informed the others after half an hour on the train.

"Okay Britt," they all replied. "She stood up and slipped out of the compartment, sliding the door shut behind her. She decided to go and find Luna, whom Brittany knew was returning for her seventh year.

Brittany made her way down the train, glancing into each compartment as she passed.

"Hey beautiful." Brittany spun around at the familiar Irish accent, and saw Seamus leaning against the wall of the train carriage. He grinned at her. "Surprise."

"Oh, my God," she exclaimed before racing towards him and into his open arms. They held each other tightly for what seemed like hours, but they still pulled away too soon.

"I assume you're happy to see me?" He said, cupping her face with his hands.

"Extremely," she replied. "But I thought you weren't coming back?"

"I wanted to surprise you," he said, shrugging. "Couldn't let you go back without me. Who would fall asleep in front of the fire at three in the morning with you?" He grinned. Brittany pulled his face down to hers and kissed him with a passion that left them both breathless when they broke apart.

"I love you," she whispered into the crook of his neck as they hugged. Seamus kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, too," he whispered in reply.

Brittany's last year at Hogwarts instantly began to look a lot more promising, knowing Seamus would be with her.

**Ϟ**

_*Lavender Brown died in the film, but she did not die in the book, so I still used her after the Battle of Hogwarts._


End file.
